Switched
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: AU One minute he's going to have his skull bashed in by an infuriated uncle, the next he's standing in front of a girl claiming to be his sister, his parents are alive, he's in Slytherin and everyone thinks he's a Death Eater.


**Title: Switched**

**Summary: **One minute he's going to have his skull bashed in by an infuriated uncle, the next he's standing in front of a girl claiming to be his sister, his parents are alive, he's in Slytherin and everyone thinks he's a Death Eater.

**Rating: T**

**Status: 1 chapter written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: None as of yet**

**Notes: Um...AU continues at the end of 5th year**

Harry's eyes widened as a fist made straight form his face, instantaneously he threw up a shield, wandlessly he might add. The man assaulting him, who was large and beefy with a bushy moustache much like that girl Granger's hair, wailed. His fist was breaking out into angry red boils; Harry scowled when he noticed the man's other fist was still curled around his collar.

Harry curled his own hand around the man's wrist and squeezed…hard, "Let go," he snarled.

The man winced but didn't let go, "Don't take that tone with me boy."

"I think you'd do well to heed your own advice," Harry muttered darkly as he slowly drew his wand from his sleeve. The man's purple face went lilac, torn between fear and anger, he immediately backed off.

"Now I know you're not allowed to do magic outside of school, they'll expel you, take you to that jail place where they sent your godfather," the man sneered.

"Black? Since when did he go to Azkaban?" Harry raised an eyebrow, both at how this muggle knew of his godfather and what exactly he was doing here. "Where am I muggle?" Harry demanded holding the man at wand point.

The man stared at him, "Mad…you've gone mad. I knew we should never have taken you in. Put that thing away boy," he glared distastefully at Harry's wand, "or you'll be in your cupboard for a week with no meals."

"What cupboard?" Harry demanded, he didn't have a cupboard at home, what was this man talking about. With a shrug he raised his wand and cast the same spell that had put the boils on the man's hand, only this time it went for his face. With a smirk Harry stepped over the man who was now clawing at his face and proceeded downstairs.

He could here voices coming from the kitchen, two, one sounded suspiciously like his Aunt Petunia. Dismissing it, he decided he had better return home…he still needed to yell at his sister for breaking his broom after taking it without his permission.

The feint ripple of magic that he felt as he stepped off the small property he had previously been in made him stop. Blood magic? Protective blood magic at that. What was that old fool Dumbledore trying to do now? With a shrug he apparated back to his home, back to Godric's Hollow.

He stopped and stared…there was nothing there.

---…------…---

Harry threw his arms up in front of his face to block the impending blow.

"Please don't hurt me Harry please, I didn't mean to break it honestly."

Harry jumped at the sound of a girl's voice, younger than he, and then realised that there was no longer a pressure around his throat. Lowering his arms he looked at a cowering girl holding what looked like a Nimbus 2000 broken in two. He looked around, this wasn't his room, this room had a large bed, an ebony desk, three doors and Harry could only guess what they lead to, a large window with a view of large, pretty garden and a girl with vibrant red hair cowering at his feet.

Harry blinked at her, "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where I am and who are you?"

The girl looked up, her eyes were chocolate brown, he'd sent those eyes before, but where?

"Oh Harry don't play games with me, I'm sorry okay?"

"Sorry, what for and who are you, where am I?"

"Harry," the girl continued, "you know what happened the last time you pretended you'd lost your memory.

"Honestly miss, I really don't know what you're talking about," Harry protested.

"Oh by Merlin, Harry, where did you get that scar?" she was starring at his now parted fringe that had fallen when he moved.

"Are you a muggle?" Harry was getting more and more confused, who was this girl, where was he and how could she know who he was without knowing about his scar. On another note, why was he no longer at Privet Drive, about to get his skull bashed in by an infuriated uncle?

"Brother, we're half-blooded remember?"

"Brother? I'm sorry miss, but you must be mistaken I," he chocked, "I don't have any family." Well, that wasn't strictly true, he had blood family, the Dursley's but in the grand scheme of things he could hardly call them family.

"You honestly have no idea who I am?" Harry shook his head, she grinned, "that's okay then."

Harry could only raise an eyebrow.

---

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
